An Old Friend
by Tifer
Summary: What would you do if you had a friend who survived through hell with you, and went missing one day? Search for that friend of course! But then you find that friend with the opposing team and surrounded by risen you join their CAWs! But what would you do if that friend had forgotten everything up until two years ago? Including you? Henry/Robin Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the orders of the words below. I don't even own the words.**

* * *

"You have any scars, Robin?" Henry asked nonchalantly to his friend.

Said tactician merely shrugged, "I have a few, but I don't remember getting most of them. But ever since Chrom found me, I've only recieved a few small ones. Paper cuts and the like." Robin closed turned to the mage and looked at him quizically with a raised brow, "Why do you ask?"

Henry was silent for a brief moment before replying, "Nya ha, because the more scars you have, the more blood you've lost. But I guess you wouldn't know how much bleeding you've done in the past, being amnesic and all."

"You know Henry..."

"Yeah?"

"I've been learning some things from Stahl about how to read faces and what are on people's mind. I can tell something's troubling you." The tactician said with concern, "You can tell me."

Henry laughed, "There's not much to tell. I enjoy knowing how much people bleed. Well... except for a few people."

"Like who?"

"Hmm...Let's see..." Henry looked to the sky for a moment in thought, then snapped his fingers and turned back to Robin with a smile. "I wouldn't wanna see Ricken, Kellam, Tharja, Libra, Marribelle, Chrom, Minerva, Cherche, Lissa, Fredri-"

"So everyone from the Shepards?"

"Huh?" The mage looked confused for a second before grinning widely again. "Yeah! When you put it that way, I don't like seeing any of you bleed!"

Robin smiled softly, "I'm glad to hear that, I wouldn't want to see you bleed either."

Henry cocked his head sideways,"Really? But I love bleeding! Sometimes when the wound gets big enough, the blood just squirts out like a fountain! Mmmmm..."

The tactician chuckled, "Well, just be sure that you don't get severely wounded. We don't need to take risks."

"I already have that covered! I put a curse on myself that ensures that I'll die immidiatly if it gets fatal. I don't like ouchies."

"What?!"

"Mmmhmm." He nodded happily.

"I-I... uh thats... Henry, I don't know what to say to that." Robin stuttered for words.

"Nya ha ha, then don't say anything! Words can be in the way sometimes."

"Henry, please. I can accept you interest in blood, but I don't know if I could handle it if we lost you."

"Oh, don't worry about that! I've been teaching Tharja and Ricken loads of stuff! They would be able to fill in for me! Nya ha, they're so silly. Did you know Tharja put a truth curse on me a while ago that would explode my brains if I lied?" Henry emphasized it with his hands to his head then acted as though it would explode.

"Henry?"

"Don't worry, it fizzled out a few days ago."

"Henry!"

"Yeah, Robin?

Robin took a deep breath before continueing, "D- did we know each other from before? Before I lost my memory?"

Henry laughed, "Of course silly, why else do you think i joined you guys? A little birdy told me you were at the Grimleal castle. Well, to be more precise, a little crow did." he laughed.

"Well, I recall you wanting to join our CAWs." the tactician smirked.

"That too! But two ones still make two."

"Huh?"

"One-I wanted to join your cause because, well, you guys would've lost without my help!" Robin's vein twitched at this remark, "And the other one-I thought I recognized you and wanted to get a closer look without getting killed."

"Can you tell me about what I was like?"

"From when we were in school? Sure! I have some free time tomorrow, but right now I'm in charge of preparing dinner. Gregor said he has some sort of secret recipe to show me!" Henry walked out of the forest and awar from Robin, who was now overflowing with questions.

* * *

**Yeah, I think I did alright with Henry's personality. Considering. I dunno, someone want to help me out with Henry'r personality a little here? I love the guy but he's so unique. And Robin, not sure if I should go with male or female on this one. Help?**

**And I am astounded that there is a huge lack of Henry fics! What's up with that?! **

**And reviews are my motivation to continue. Let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing or not. **


	2. Reminisce Old Memories

**Nothing too exciting is going to happen so far between Robin and Henry. This chapter is mainly going to be revolved around Henry and his flashbacks. NEXT chapter will be with the two Plegians. **

**Still not sure what gender Robin will be. So far there's no one siding with male Robin so I guess I'm probably going with female. But it won't be a romance fic mainly because I can't write mushy stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of the other games. I don't own any games in the world, except for 'Planker Platypus' but I know none of you know that one.**

* * *

"_Mommy! Please don't leave me here! I'll behave, I promise!", a young, silver-haired boy pleaded to his mother. The woman snorted as she shook him off her leg._

"_You've had your chance to behave. Ever since that 'wolf incident', we can't have you around anymore. But this school will make sure you behave." and with that, the woman shoved him through the doors and shut them tight, leaving Henry all alone with thousands of other students. Henry thought he might as well try to make the best of it and proceeded to walk down the halls, wiping away his tears and snot with his sleeve. He hadn't walked ten feet when a group of teenagers surrounded him. _

"_What's a pipsqueak like you doing here?" the largest one growled._

_Henry shined a smile that only an innocent boy could acheiv, "My mom dropped me off here. She said I was too much trouble and I wasn't worth the effort anymore." Then he laughed, "But maybe if I stay here long enough she'll come take me-" and before he could finish his sentence, the group of boys surrounded him and Henry was soon covered in bruises._

Henry shot up from his bed panting for breath, beads of sweat dripping from his face. Odd, he hadn't had those kinds of dreams for a long time now. That concoction that he made for himself usually kept the nightmares away. Odd.

"Looks like I'm going to have to find a new spell..." he chuckled to no one in particular. It was still dark outside but Henry knew he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon so he decided to go for a walk. The mage changed into his daytime clothing, aside from his cape, and headed out for a walk around the camp.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon in the mountains, it was about this time when the others started to wake up. Henry sighed but immediately perked up when he felt something land on his shoulder. It was a beautiful shining black crow with bright blue eyes.

"Hey there! I haven't seen you in a while, pretty girl!" Henry cooed as he pet the bird. He'd seen this particular crow quiet often considering that the Shepards were moving often. This one was a true scavenger and asked Henry for some scraps every time he was alone. "Alright, let's see what we have for you today..." the mage chided as he happily strolled into the mess tent to hunt for food. "Leftovers again, huh?"

_Henry snuck into the kitchen late at night with a small mouse following him. Whenever the mouse squeaked the young boy would turn around hastily with his fingers to his lips in a silencing notion with a smirk. "Shhh, if you want some food we have to be quieter than a mouse." chuckling at his own jape, he continued forward._

_When they finally reached the kitchen, it was eerily quiet. Well, it was the middle of the night so of course everyone would be sleeping._

_Henry lit up some fire in the palm of his hands to act as a light as he tip toed along the floor towards the cabinet. Henry was fairly hungry himself but he never risked going into the kitchen. It was just plain out too risky, considering the punishment they had to go through here._

_"Here we go Mr. Mouse. Some yummy crackers!" He grabbed three in total, one for the mouse and one for himself, considering that he was fairly larger than Mr. Mouse. "Now finish that up, we have to leave before anyone hears us."_

_The mouse finished his stale cracker quickly enough, and was only hungry for more, but was scooped up and stuffed inside his human friends pocket before he could even squeak a protest._

_"WHAT are you doing in here, brat?" an elderly teacher shrieked at the student. _

_"Er, I thought I heard a mouse so I came to investigate. But then after I got rid of it I got hungry and-"_

_"-And helped yourself to the food storage." Hissed the teacher before she came over and yanked Henry away from the kitchen by the ear. _

_"Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey..." He whined as he was pulled through the dark hallways. To the teacher, it sounded like whining, which of course it was. But The real reason was because the mouse in his pocket was petrified and making noises itself. Henry felt bad for the poor Mr. Mouse. _

_Henry was thrown into a dark room, literally, and when he felt jabbing pain as he crashed on the floor. Fortunately, he twisted his body when he was tossed so his little friend wouldn't get squished. Good thing too._

_"YOU WILL STAY IN HERE FOR FIVE NIGHTS FOR STEALING FOOD!"_

_"For a few measly crackers?" Henry cocked his head with an innocent smile. _

_"TEN NIGHTS FOR BACKTALK!"_

_"But-"_

_"FIFTEEN!"_

_"..."_

_"sqeack."_

_"TWO WEEKS!"_

_"..."_

_*__**SLAM**__*_

_And with that, Henry was left in the spiked room for two whole weeks. Usually when he was kept in this room, it was only for night's so he could attend class. But apparently he had pushed it too far this time. Nah well, this just gave him some more time to bond with his new friend!_

_"Squeak squeaker squeak squeaken."_

_"..." Mr. Mouse stared._

_"Squeakies?" Henry smirked._

Henry gave his feathered friend a handful of crackers and grabbed a few for himself. It was his turn for breakfast duties today so he might as well eat first. Cordelia and Fredrick were almost certainly awake by this time. Cordelia kept herself busy with restocking everyone's supplies, so she was most likely doing that right about now. And Fredrick kept himself ever so busy with keeping the exalt's happy. Chrom's sister and wife rarely had the nerve to ask Fredrick not to.

"You know, ever since I joined the Shepards...things have been pretty interesting!" He happily mused. "I was bored back before I joined these guy, ya know?" he said to the black feathered bird who was happily eating the crackers. "Sure, things were fun with King Grangrel around. He started this awesome war, he was pretty cool. But I guess he was asking to be killed when he went head to head with Chrom. Maybe I should devise a hex where you can give someone a totally different personality. Like, maybe I can hex Chrom to have the same goals as Grangrel! Then our war would last even longer! Or even that new stick-in-the-mud-of-a-king Validar. He's no fun. He was pretty upset with my reaction towards his body guard or whatever that thing was that looked like Robin." The bird finished eating and settled itself on Henry's head. "Yeah, I should just stop thinking so much. You're right. Thanks miss!" Henry merrily headed into the kitchen, with bird still on head, and started preparing dinner.

_"Um...mister?" _

_"What is it, runt?" a gruff voice growled from behind the cafeteria counter._

_Henry lifted his bowl so the man could see, "Uh, there's an eye in my oatmeal."_

_The man reached in the bowl, stretching over the counter, and plucked it out. "Ah, this was Jimmy's eye! I've been searching for this! Thanks kid! How about a refill of oatmeal?"_

_"Okay!" Henry gleamed. His bowl was topped off with the painfully plain mush. Henry didn't mind, after being here for several months, you get used to it._

_"There ya go." he replied._

_"Thanks." Henry turned to return to his table but quickly halted in his steps. "Hey mister, who's Jimmy?"_

_"Wha-? Oh, just a student who bumped into me in the hall on the way here. He made me spill a good chunk of this oatmeal I worked hard on. Took his left eye from where he was standing." He chuckled. "Let that be a lesson to you. Watch where you're going."_

_Henry nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm always careful."_

"Henry, this oatmeal is amazing! I mean, whenever someone says 'oatmeal's for breakfast' i gag a little. But you make it taste sooooo good!" The blonde swooned. "Really, were you a cook or something before?"

"Well, back at my old school we would sometimes take turns cooking. Whenever it was my turn, my little mouse friend would help me by suggesting certain types of vegetables and spices that worked together." Henry laughed, remembering Mr. Mouse. "A lot of the kids enjoyed meal time whenever it was my turn too."

"Well, you're GOOD!" Lissa squealed, "You should cook at my castle once this war is over!"

"Nya ha, thanks for the offer!"

"Anytime! And what did you use for this anyways?" the young exalt muttered when she scooped out a mushy piece of an apple with her spoon.

"Cinnamon and chopped up apples. They taste great together, don't they? I actually got this idea from a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"A girl from Plegia. I used to go to her house all the time."

"Woah, so you she gave you her recipe? Sounds like she _liiiiiiiked _you." Lissa teased.

"Nya-hah, not quiet."

"Well, you'll have to introduce us some time. After this war, of course. I wonder if she can make vegetables taste good too." and with that Lissa devoured the rest of the bowl.

_It was a clear sunny day, which was a rare occasion in Plegia, so Henry decided to visit his friend's house on a friendly occasion. So he quickly ran towards the house then knocked._

_When it opened, a large man with a scar on his left eye was waiting on the other side with a beaming smile. _

_"Henry! It's good to see you again my boy! How've you been?" _

_"I'm doing just peachy,Nya ha," Henry replied as he held up the bag of peaches that he brought over._

_Mutafa laughed along with the silver haired mage, "That's great to hear. And why'd you bring peaches? You know we have our own peach tree."_

_Henry crossed his arms and pouted. "Well, you guys always give me peaches so I'd thought I'd return the favour."_

_Mustafa's son, who was no older than nine, peeked his head through the door for a split moment before he jumped into Henry's arms. "HENRY!" he shouted happily._

_"Hey there, kiddo! I brought you some peaches!" The young boy fell to the floor and happily accepted the peaches._

_"Thanks Henry! I __**love **__peaches!"_

_Henry smirked at Mustafa then leaned down to the boy's eye level and giggled, "I'm glad that you do. Your father wasn't so bright on the idea."_

_The boy looked horrified before he faced his dad with the puppy dog look, "Daaaaaaad, why didn't you want these peaches?"_

_"S-son, I never said I never wanted-" he stuttered, waving his arms in front of himself defensively. _

_"Nyah-hah-hah-hah-ha," Henry laughed as he his the ground and was rolling around._

_"Dear, what's going on?" asked a very beautiful woman asked as she came to the door with a wooden spoon in hand. _

_"Henry's visiting!" _

_"Yup! Thought I'd bring over some peaches!"_

_Mustafa's wife smiled kindly, "Thanks you Henry. That was very thoughtful of you."_

_"Thanks! Mustafa here doesn't think so." The mage pouted once more._

_"Well, I was just making some apple cinnimon oatmeal. Care to join us? It'll be done in a few moments." Henry nodded happily. He always tasted the best cooking when he came over for meals. _

_"With Henry's peaches?" _

_The woman rubbed her sons hair, "Of course."_

Henry found himself thinking about his past a lot today, he didn't even know why. Did someone put some sort of curse on him where he had to relive his past?

And speaking of old memories, he should probably go and reminisce on some old memories with Robin. He quickly cleaned up the remainder of the kitchen and headed straight to the tacticians tent.

when he arrived in front of the tent, he clicked his tongue three times and made a knocking motion. "Helloooo~?"

"One moment~" he heard from the other side. Henry patiently waited and swung back and forth on the balls of his feet.

The tent flap opened and a very shocked Robin appeared, "Oh! Hello Henry. Come here for a chat?"

"Yessery!" he smiled.

"Right, come on in. I was just finishing tomorrow's route."

"Aw, do we HAVE to go?" Henry whined in a child like manner.

Robin sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Too bad, I like it here. I met this friendliest crow and she seems to like it around here."

Robin took a seat in the opposite chair as Henry and leaned back on it. "So, I believed you had a story to tell me?"

"Already? Alright, then. Where should I start." Henry muttered as he stroked his chin. "How much do you want to know?"

"All of it." Said Robin in a determined voice.

"Okaaaaay, but I can't promise it'll all be rainbows and unicorns. It was raining a lot back then, nya-hah." Henry snorted.

"I don't really care. I need to know if I'm really Validars offspring or not."

"Uh, I don't know either." The mage replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Robin scoffed in a playful manner, "Either way, I'm curious."

"All righty then. If memory serves me correctly, you arrived at the school shortly after I did-"

* * *

**DA DA DAN A DA DAAAA!**

**Well, hopefully it won't take me so much time to update next time. Probably next week or the week after. **

**And if ANYONE wants to help me with Henry's personality then please, make yourself known with a pm or review. I DO NOT BITE! well, ever since I got banned from those two mcdonalds anyways...**

**BESIDE THE POINT!**

**Tell me which gender Robin should be or Robin's a she!**

**Review and happy days~**


End file.
